


Make a Deal with the Devil

by Nightmare_Bunny



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Chemistry, Cute, Demon, Falling In Love, Hell, King of Hell, M/M, Short, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_Bunny/pseuds/Nightmare_Bunny
Summary: Lucifer's fiance found out his secret and makes a bet, "If I can find someone that you fall in love with, and he falls in love as well, then I keep my status as a knight of Hell." Lucifer didn't think it was possible, did his fiance prove him wrong?





	Make a Deal with the Devil

I was leaning back against the headboard on my bed, my feet were tucked underneath my blanket. My eyes grazed over the letters in my book, while I stifled a yawn. College courses could be fun, but the book reading is drier than a desert in a heat wave. To get my psychology degree, I needed a few science classes, thinking it would be easy, I took chemistry. Yeah, one of the worst decisions I ever made, and the chemistry book was the thing putting me to sleep at this very moment. 

Well at least, it was putting me to sleep until I heard my guinea pig chittering in fear, along with the sound of electricity starting to fill the room. I marked my place in the book, setting it to the side as I looked around the room, not noticing there was a circle growing in front of the foot of my bed. “What the hell?” I asked pushing the covers off of my legs, though I quickly moved back against the headboard as something walked through the portal, it’s shape shifting as it got closer to me. As it took the shape of a human, it’s hand bruisingly wrapped around my ankle.

“You’re coming with me, you’re going to help me settle a bet with Lucifer.” It growled yanking me off the bed, not seeming to care I was only in a large shirt and a pair of gray panties. Which I was partly glad of that, and at the same time embarrassed, whatever was dragging me to the circle wasn’t going to let me change my underwear out for boxers. 

“W-what are you?”

“A demon, I figured taking the form of a human would be nicer for you. You may call me Justice, I was Lucifer’s fiance until I found out he’s as straight as a fucking cloud.” It said to me, the voice at least sounded feminine as it dragged me through the circle and into somewhere completely new. I struggled to look around. But as I struggled to look around me my body was tore up on the concrete flooring before it turned to smooth tiling. I barely noticed the pain in my body until she let go of my ankle and let me stay on the floor. 

“What is this Justice?” 

Another voice sounded, this one much deeper and more baritone. As I lifted my head to look around at the room, I could see a man. or at least what I thought was a man, sitting on a throne. He was rather well built, tan skin, beautiful sea green eyes, and wavy dark hair dark as night. The woman who dragged me here scoffed and walked closer to the man. 

“The one who is going to win the bet for me. You’ve agreed to stay with anyone I brought to replace me for two weeks. I choose him. His parents sold their souls to me when they were younger and knew they couldn’t bear a child or care for one. The mother sold hers for the ability to conceive, and the father sold his for a better job to make money for the child. They died eight years ago to the day, he is seventeen and about to turn eighteen. He is the perfect replacement for me Lucifer.”

“Justice, this isn’t what I agreed to, I thought you were going to get me another demon. Not a human.”

“He’s perfect for you Lucifer. Give him a chance. Besides you don’t know where to return him to, so he will be stuck here until I take him back.” Justice said smirking as she snapped her fingers, seemingly disappearing from the room leaving me alone with the Devil himself, Lucifer.

“Fucking hell, Justice this isn’t right.” He muttered standing up from his throne and walking over to me, kneeling down next to my side, his eyes looking over me, scrutinizing every part of my barely covered body as my shirt has ridden up from the demon dragging me across the ground. “So what is your name?”

“M-my name? It’ Samael, it’s weird I know.” I answered rather quickly, anxiety causing me to flinch away from the devil when he came closer. 

“Samael? That is a wonderful name actually. It’s like your parents knew you would come down here one day.” Lucifer replied, smiling as he helped me sit up, frowning as he looked at my back and the top of my head. “Justice was a little rough with you, I’m sorry about that. Let’s get you to my room.” He said helping me stand up, smirking as he looked lower than my hips. “I suppose you don’t want me to throw out her underwear.” He muttered probably thinking I wouldn’t hear him. 

He made sure he was careful when he picked me up, almost as if he was trying to make sure I wouldn’t break. I had no choice but to lean into his body, my hands gently grabbing a hold of his shirt. As he carried me, my eyes started to fall shut, exhaustion and I’m assuming a concussion was starting to catch up with me. As I fell asleep in the devil’s arms, I was hoping this was all just a weird dream, and I was going to wake up in the morning with my chemistry book in my lap. 

But instead, I woke up to the sound of running water, and cold bed sheets covering my nude body. I must’ve made some type of sound, as Lucifer came into the room and carefully removed the sheets, starting to look over me, before he picked me up and carried me into the bathroom.

“Sorry about this, Justice must’ve dragged you through the rock garden when she brought you here. Your back is covered in blood and you must’ve hit your head on a sharp one.” He said his voice quiet as he lowered me into the bathtub, I didn't even notice the dimmed lights until then. He had turned off the lights and lit candles as well. “I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable, I just don’t want anything getting infected or you getting more hurt while you’re here.” He said softly, reaching into the bathwater near my legs, grabbing a washcloth before starting to clean my chest. That’s when I noticed he no longer had on his jacket or a shirt for that matter.

“H-how long will I be here? Where is here anyways?” I asked, my voice sounded thick and heavy, as if I had been sleeping for ages, instead of what felt like a day.

“You will be here for about two weeks, or until Justice takes you back to your home. I also think you know where here is. You are in hell, and one of the few people who are alive in hell and will leave hell alive.” He answered, reaching up to brush the hair out of my face. “Samael, you can have a life back on Earth. You know this right?” He asked me, his voice quiet as he went back to cleaning my body, we didn’t speak after that, other than him asking me to move and rate any pain that I might have felt. 

For being the Devil, he seemed like a really nice guy, he cared about me and from what I could tell in the following days, he cared about the people that worked for him. He made time for everyone that came to him, and still found time to spend time with me and make sure I wasn’t bored. I don’t know when, but at some time during the two weeks, I had fallen in love with Lucifer.

It was nearly the end of the two weeks, and I still didn’t know the real reason why I was dragged away from my dorm. I needed to get Lucifer alone so we could talk more than a few minutes between his meetings, or before he falls asleep while I wonder if anyone is searching for me back home. I was able to stop him after breakfast, having to grab his wrist before he walked out of the bedroom. 

“Answer me this time, why did Justice drag me here 2 weeks ago? No one will tell me why and you’ve avoided the question by handing me books or games. Answer me, please.” I asked him, unable to look him in the eyes as I set at the breakfast table. I could hear Lucifer give a sigh before sitting back down in the chair. 

“I was to marry Justice, and appease the other gods in different religions. But I’m obviously not that straight, considering I’ve woken up holding you tight to my chest. She made a bet or technically, a deal with me. She finds someone that I fall in love with, they reciprocate the feeling and then Justice and I would still wed, but only for the show. Justice would find her own love, finding me love, and all the Gods are appeased.” He explained once he had stopped talking he lifted his hand and used it to pull my chin up, frowning as he looked into my eyes. “I love you Samael, tomorrow Justice will come back unless I tell her that you’ve fallen for me too. We can talk more tonight, and I promise we will really talk about everything. But I do need to take care of these meetings.” 

Eventually, Justice came back. But instead of offering to take me home, for my things, she just brought the important things to me. A picture of my parents and my guinea pig, and a fake diploma for me. 

  
  



End file.
